A vehicle may include a control system that may generate and maintain the route of travel and may control the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. An autonomous vehicle may be controlled autonomously, without direct human intervention, to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. Even when traveling to the same destination, noise and other factors can result in different position data once at the destination. This makes it difficult to extract any insight from the data or develop any service on the data.